Say my name
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Bella hasn't seen Edward since Victoria's attack and when they talk on the phone he never seems to say her name. Slash you've been warned


**A/N: hey guys.**

 **Not from the archive's. This is a short one, inspiration comes courtesy of my i-pod's shuffle.**

 **It's an old one,** _ **Say my name**_ **by Destiny's child**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

Bella bit her lip, while her leg kept bouncing up and down in it's anxiety as she stared at the mirror in front of her while the device against her ear let out a low tone.

Ring ring, ring ring.

The girl took a deep breath as she waited for the owner of the number she had dialled to answer. Bella tried to calm her fraying nerves. Just doing all she could to convince herself that everything was fine and that she was just freaking out over nothing.

But that feeling of dread wouldn't leave her, no matter how deep her breaths were or how much she tried to relieve the tension in her shoulders, Bella just knew that something was wrong.

Suddenly the ringing stopped, Bella held her breath hoping against all hope that it wasn't Alice or even worse Rosalie that picked up, like it's been before.

With Alice she'd at least get someone to talk to, Rosalie usually just gave an annoyed huff before hanging up.

 _"Hello."_

"Hi, Edward."

Bella felt some of the tension in her form leave her as she let out a quiet breath of relief.

 _"Oh, hi."_ Edward said, sounding a little surprised which in turn almost made Bella frown.

Didn't he see her name on the caller id?

 _"How are you?"_ Edward asked sounding a little more composed and Bella leaned back in her seat a little more as she spoke.

"I'm fine, but I haven't seen you in a while and you haven't come over at night either. I'm getting worried."

Weeks to be precise, four weeks since Victoria's attack.

"Is everything O.K?"

 _"Carlisle's had us working with the wolves to try and find a way to build up a stronger defence for when the Volturi come. I told you about this, remember?"_

Bella shifted in her seat a bit as she thought back to when he told her that.

Carlisle thought it would be best to have a plan B and C ready for in case the Volturi showed up in Forks and they weren't satisfied with Bella just being turned and of course Bella understood when Edward told her...

Two weeks ago, over the phone.

"I remember, I guess I just miss you." The girl gave a humourless snort as the tension eased a little more, even talking to him over the phone seemed to help a bit. "I'm always here on my own and with school being over it's like I have nothing to do."

 _"Hasn't Alice been coming over?"_

Bella paused at that. Yes she has, almost everyday for at least a few hours, but the pixie could never seem to make eye contact with Bella when she did and she always changed the subject when their conversations drifted towards her brother. But the oddest thing of all had to be how Alice just stopped talking about the wedding. No dress fittings, no flowers, no placement settings and when Bella brought it up herself, Alice would just change the subject all over again.

"She has but, its just been so long since I've seen you. I mean, we're getting married in a few months but I haven't seen my fiance in the passed four weeks." Bella gave a weak laugh as her free hand clenched in the material of her jeans and Edward remained silent for a moment.

 _"I'm sorry, I suppose, I've just been busy."_

"With the wolves."

 _"Yeah... the wolves."_

Bella hasn't seen Jacob since Victoria was killed either. He was injured pretty badly and of course Bella understands that he needs time to heal and with her marrying Edward soon he probably didn't want to see her anyway.

But the others have been avoiding her too. Seth didn't answer her phone calls, they were always picked up by Leah and the girl was less than pleasant with her whenever they spoke. Quil and Embry never spoke to her for too long on the phone, mostly giving one word answers, never saying too much about Jacob and how he's been doing. They said even less about the arrangements that they're supposed to be making with the Cullens for when the Volturi come.

Sue never said a word when she came over and Billy didn't come with her like he usually did to see Charlie. And Emily practically ran for the nearest exit when they ran into each other at the supermarket in Forks the other day.

"Has-" Bella paused and swallowed softly before she spoke as that feeling of dread started building up all over again, "Has Jacob been to the meetings too?"

 _"Yes."_

"How is he? I haven't seen him since he got injured and I just wanted to know if he was alright."

 _"He's-"_ Edward paused for a moment, _"He's fine, he healed pretty quickly and-... Carlisle's been keeping an eye on him, to make sure he's... healed."_

"Oh, that's good." Bella said letting out a little breath of relief, "I miss him a little too, I haven't called cause I thought he might need some space, especially after he found out about the wedding, you know. But I'm glad to hear that he's doing O.K."

 _"I-"_

"Can you come over tonight?" Bella said cutting him off as the anxiety got the better of her, "I really want to see you. It's been ages and I was thinking that maybe we could talk about the wedding or-"

 _"I can't, the council wants to have a meeting tonight about... I don't think there'll be much time."_

Edward ended with an odd tone, like he was stopping himself from saying something he shouldn't. A missing word that he once used to say so often but for the moment couldn't.

"Tomorrow then?"

 _"I don't know."_

The girl gave a sigh and shut her eyes as she spoke, "Edward what's going on?"

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I haven't seen you in weeks and before that you were just so... Distant, it was like you weren't even there. Alice won't talk about you and neither will Jasper and... We're getting married soon, we're going to be together forever but right now it's like we've never been further apart and I just feel like you're keeping something from me."

The line was silent and Bella's heart clenched in her chest.

 _"I'm sorry for making you feel that way,"_

It was sincere, very sincere. Like Edward really was sorry for any pain he might be causing her. _"Things have just been so chaotic lately sometimes it feels like I barely have a moment to spare. I'm sorry for not seeing you more often."_

"Why haven't you?"

 _"Ja-"_ Edward cut himself off again before he took a deep breath and continued, _"I-I, this isn't really something I can discuss with you over the phone. I'll come see you soon, I promise... There's just a few things I need to sort out first, alright?"_

No, not alright.

But Edward's never had reason to lie to her before, after they came back from Italy he promised to never deceive her ever again and he never did. She has no reason not to believe him, he loves her after all and she loves him. They're getting married soon, Bella just needs to be a little more patient and she's willing to be a little more patient.

For Edward.

"Alright, but maybe I could come over soon, I haven't seen Esme and Emmett in a while either." Bella said with a little laugh while Edward remained silent.

 _"I'll call you, tomorrow."_

Bella's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed again as a lump slowly started to form in her throat, "Edward?"

 _"Yes?"_

And there's that tone again, dropping off where a word was meant to be. Her name to be more precise, Edward never said it anymore.

Not even once.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said as her hand clenched around the phone as she waited for the vampire to answer and he did.

 _"And I you."_

Three words, but there were five words she wanted to hear and Bella's heart chest tightened again before she took a shaky breath,

 _"By-"_

"Edward, say my name." Bella asked successfully keeping the croak that was just aching in her throat from breaking through before she took another deep breath.

 _"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"_

Bella pursed her lips together in and gave a soft sniff as her eyes began to sting before she nodded and had to fight to keep that croak at bay.

"Yeah, O-O.K. Bye, Edward."

 _"Goodbye."_

Edward let out a heavy sigh as he put the phone down on the dresser in his room and rubbed a hand over his face before dragging it through his hair when a near silent rustle of sheets came from behind him and the telepath turned back to find sleepy brown eyes staring drowsily at him, before the boy on the bed let out a long drawn out yawn.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and Edward couldn't help but smile despite his guilt. He walked over, moving the sheets aside as he got into the bed.

Jacob moved closer letting his head rest just beneath the crook of Edward's neck as he draped an arm over the cold one, while Edward wrapped one arm around the wolf's shoulders while the other rested on the round bulge on Jacob's stomach.

"No one important." The vampire said as he pressed a kiss on Jacob's forehead and leaned back while the shifter slowly drifted back off to sleep.

 **The end**

 **A/N: please review**


End file.
